


I Thought You Were Gay

by xxdepressedbeanxx



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Baby Takami Keigo | Hawks, Baby Touya, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay but homophobic, Hawks's childhood go brr, Hot, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, dabihawks - Freeform, dabihawks2020, happiness go brr, hawks hs shit dad, im dying, lol idk anymore, the Todorokis - Freeform, the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdepressedbeanxx/pseuds/xxdepressedbeanxx
Summary: Touya and Keigo after their own tragic backstories join the commission hero training each for completely different reasons, yet stayed for the same one.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter one: I began to laugh

This is a dabihawks/hotwings au where  
touya (dabi) and keigo (hawks) were in the same hero commission that hawks was sent to as a child. This AU focuses a lot on the friendship that they developed during that time and how it best reflects the hawks and dabi that we know now. Please enjoy and feel free to ask questions along the way!!

Hawks POV

A tragic accident that had every one of my bones shaking. I could feel the moist air around me as it stroked parts of my hair. Everything was chaotic but the storm was yet to come, this was my calm, I was the calm and I needed to stay that way if I was ever going to amount to something. Red, green and blue colours flash before my eyes as one small tear falls down from it.

"Hey Keigo, it's time for us to get going you little brat!" I hid my face inside my wings pretending that there was no one there, it was just me staying calm in the storm and I couldn't care less what he thought anymore.

"I said let's get a move on!" His voice shook me and tears started raining down the side of my eyes. I needed to stop breathing, stop caring, stop thinking. It frightens me what could have been my entire life if it wasn't for seconds of hell before them.

"You think this is a joke don't you?" I could feel the smirk begin to grow on his face.

"So, where's your mom today?" The tears grew heavier on my face.

"I-I don't know." The table I was hiding under broke above my head as he tossed it to the side. Blood began to gush from places I couldn't see and my feathers were shedding by the second. For the first time in years, I didn't care for my life.

"Listen here kid, I don't care what you're on or what you're too scared to do right now." He said with a mockingly manner.

"You need to get your ass out here if you want to live another day!" I shook. This was the last time I was standing to speak to him and this was the last time I was willing to care, if I needed to do something, anything then I would have done it by now. Every word I spoke and every breathe I took was something that needed to be fought for where I live but unfortunately, I don't have the time to obsess over that. I grabbed onto the nearest piece of broken table I could find and stood up.

"What do you want to do with my mother?" The words I spoke felt heavier than before and hurt more then anything I've ever said before. And so his smirk disappeared quicker than lightning flashes.

"What do you think? Bet you want to hear something like, ' We're planning your six birthday' or some bullshit like that! Don't you!" He grew angrier and I grew more frightened. He sighed and slowly began to walk away as I stared down at my tears.

"I just came trying to help but you got your selfishness in the way, so don't say I didn't try. And do me a favour, mind your own goddamn business."

DABI POV

Karma. That was all I wanted for what he did to me. I lived in the greatest house with the greatest luxuries, if only I knew that I was battling with satan. Everywhere I went, people would praise him and talk about how much he loves and wants the best for everyone, with only two other siblings, I was the one he chose to ruin to the very core until he eventually gave up and let someone else do the job for him to keep his hands from getting dirty.

"You're too weak for me to train alone. You and your siblings are a lost cause and I'm just sorry I wasted all this time on a hopeless case." I can imagine how disappointed he must be to know that I exist and yet I continue to do it all in my own. Just for me to see how to fix this mess and my weakness that over powered me. I was weak. Too weak for my own body to keep up and that seemed like it was going to be the end of it, I would be left to die here on the streets if it wasn't for his pettiness.

"Touya!" I could here his screams from a mile away as small raindrops began to fall on my face. I had no friends, no life, no joy. There wasn't anything left for me to lose anyway.

"I have some news for you and I need you to come back now!" As I slowly walked back into my own house, I found my mother in the verge of tears as she held fuyumi and natsu as close as she possibly could.

"We're getting a new baby. We're not too sure of its strengths quirk inhabitants and weaknesses yet so we don't know if we'll even need it. But, I'm still holding out hope for it to surpass me. You're officially no longer my responsibility to take care of, I'm sending you off somewhere where you can train farther away from here." I didn't know why but tears came rushing down my face.

"I could do better! I could stop being weak, I promise! Just please don't send me away! See, it doesn't hurt anymore when I do it, that's improvement! I'll make sure I'm not weak!" My mother began to cry as she looked down at my siblings, grabbed them and ran into the other room. I was just me and him. He stood up to face me and inched only a little closer to my face. As I looked up I was horrified for what he had become, what he made me become.

"You think this is a joke boy? Your weak and impulsive mannerism can't be tolerated in this household any longer!" And just like that he took me down as I laid on the floor crying for someone's help.

"If you want to avoid being weak so much, just hope that they'll be able to fix whatever's wrong."


	2. Chapter two: I tried to forget

This is a dabihawks/hotwings au where  
touya (dabi) and keigo (hawks) were in the same hero commission that hawks was sent to as a child. This AU focuses a lot on the friendship that they developed during that time and how it best reflects the hawks and dabi that we know now. Please enjoy and feel free to ask questions along the way!!

Hawks POV

A tragic accident that had every one of my bones shaking. I could feel the moist air around me as it stroked parts of my hair. Everything was chaotic but the storm was yet to come, this was my calm, I was the calm and I needed to stay that way if I was ever going to amount to something. Red, green and blue colours flash before my eyes as one small tear falls down from it.

"Hey Keigo, it's time for us to get going you little brat!" I hid my face inside my wings pretending that there was no one there, it was just me staying calm in the storm and I couldn't care less what he thought anymore.

"I said let's get a move on!" His voice shook me and tears started raining down the side of my eyes. I needed to stop breathing, stop caring, stop thinking. It frightens me what could have been my entire life if it wasn't for seconds of hell before them.

"You think this is a joke don't you?" I could feel the smirk begin to grow on his face.

"So, where's your mom today?" The tears grew heavier on my face.

"I-I don't know." The table I was hiding under broke above my head as he tossed it to the side. Blood began to gush from places I couldn't see and my feathers were shedding by the second. For the first time in years, I didn't care for my life.

"Listen here kid, I don't care what you're on or what you're too scared to do right now." He said with a mockingly manner.

"You need to get your ass out here if you want to live another day!" I shook. This was the last time I was standing to speak to him and this was the last time I was willing to care, if I needed to do something, anything then I would have done it by now. Every word I spoke and every breathe I took was something that needed to be fought for where I live but unfortunately, I don't have the time to obsess over that. I grabbed onto the nearest piece of broken table I could find and stood up.

"What do you want to do with my mother?" The words I spoke felt heavier than before and hurt more then anything I've ever said before. And so his smirk disappeared quicker than lightning flashes.

"What do you think? Bet you want to hear something like, ' We're planning your six birthday' or some bullshit like that! Don't you!" He grew angrier and I grew more frightened. He sighed and slowly began to walk away as I stared down at my tears.

"I just came trying to help but you got your selfishness in the way, so don't say I didn't try. And do me a favour, mind your own goddamn business."

DABI POV

Karma. That was all I wanted for what he did to me. I lived in the greatest house with the greatest luxuries, if only I knew that I was battling with satan. Everywhere I went, people would praise him and talk about how much he loves and wants the best for everyone, with only two other siblings, I was the one he chose to ruin to the very core until he eventually gave up and let someone else do the job for him to keep his hands from getting dirty.

"You're too weak for me to train alone. You and your siblings are a lost cause and I'm just sorry I wasted all this time on a hopeless case." I can imagine how disappointed he must be to know that I exist and yet I continue to do it all in my own. Just for me to see how to fix this mess and my weakness that over powered me. I was weak. Too weak for my own body to keep up and that seemed like it was going to be the end of it, I would be left to die here on the streets if it wasn't for his pettiness.

"Touya!" I could here his screams from a mile away as small raindrops began to fall on my face. I had no friends, no life, no joy. There wasn't anything left for me to lose anyway.

"I have some news for you and I need you to come back now!" As I slowly walked back into my own house, I found my mother in the verge of tears as she held fuyumi and natsu as close as she possibly could.

"We're getting a new baby. We're not too sure of its strengths quirk inhabitants and weaknesses yet so we don't know if we'll even need it. But, I'm still holding out hope for it to surpass me. You're officially no longer my responsibility to take care of, I'm sending you off somewhere where you can train farther away from here." I didn't know why but tears came rushing down my face.

"I could do better! I could stop being weak, I promise! Just please don't send me away! See, it doesn't hurt anymore when I do it, that's improvement! I'll make sure I'm not weak!" My mother began to cry as she looked down at my siblings, grabbed them and ran into the other room. I was just me and him. He stood up to face me and inched only a little closer to my face. As I looked up I was horrified for what he had become, what he made me become.

"You think this is a joke boy? Your weak and impulsive mannerism can't be tolerated in this household any longer!" And just like that he took me down as I laid on the floor crying for someone's help.

"If you want to avoid being weak so much, just hope that they'll be able to fix whatever's wrong."


	3. Chapter three: Until the End of Time (Hawks POV)

It was slowly beginning. The clock was starting to tick; and with every second it moved, I had only become more of a victim in their plans. I flew up to the roof, the only place I could fly knowing that nothing bad would ever happen to me. I wasn't like anyone who I've met before, and the people who have met me can confirm. I don't think like people, act like them. They're a whole different breed I don't want to be associated with, an evil breed. Everyone in this shithole had no idea how to deal with their problems, so they'd just lay them all on the nearest object they could find, wether it be drugs, kids or both. I just sat there and stared down at the world beneath me, as if it were another broken link that the next generation was forced to fix.

"Hey kid! What are you doing up there?" I looked down to find the one person who would always look down on me, my mother. I rolled my eyes and pretended as though I couldn't hear her.

"What? Are you just not going to talk to me from now on? Let me give you a hand down from there." I could tell she was intoxicated, too much to fly that was for sure; but it wasn't like I was going to do anything about it either. If she wants to fly herself to her death, she can knock herself out.

"I know you're too drunk to be doing that, so don't even bother pretending to care!"

"I finally got you talking to me though, so if that did the trick then it must mean a lot to you. Either that or you want me to die." She began to awkwardly laugh as she flew her way up to the roof. I always hated when she joked like that, joked about her death and how insignificant she must seem to me, well she's wrong! No mater how much I hate her, that wouldn't avoid the fact that her existence still seems to have an impact on my life. She was right about one thing though, and that would be I wouldn't miss her if she was gone, at least I'll put every last bit of my energy in trying not too. She landed with a crash and fell onto me with her knees; the only thing that I was capable of doing was looking away.

"Can't even stand to look at me? Wow, I must have done something to really piss you off this time huh? Can't even begin to imagine what it could be."

"Stop fooling around! I know you know he came by today, asking for you and traumatizing me as usual."

"Honey, you know I can't control what he does. Let me guess, did he threaten you again?" She said that with complete mockery as a way to make fun of the situation. She was hopelessly foolish, I couldn't stand it.

"You can still control why he comes. And it seems to me that you can't take anything seriously, not your quirk, not your job, not even your drug dealer. When will you learn, that your actions have consequences, and I'm kind of sick and tired of being your consequence!" She doesn't know how scary it is for a seven year old to slowly lose everything and gradually watch as the world continues to burn around them.

"Stop lecturing me Keigo! You think you know more than me you little brat! You have no idea what I have to go through every damn day!" She broke out in angry tears while she covered her face. I knew when a situation wasn't safe for me anymore as I could feel her anger turn into a scream. I flew down hoping that I wouldn't die in the process. 

"Where do you think you're going kid? You think you're anything without me? At least I give you a fucking place to live!" Red. All I could see was red as it surrounded me and takes over my entire body. In a moment I was gone even though I knew that I would have to be back. I would sit there and pretend to be hungry even though I had no interest in eating, pretend to love when I had no heart to love. Blinded at the sight of those who I knew and knew me, I kept going. I didn't know where I was going but the only thing that I had to keep moving, wether by wing, or by foot, or even if I end up dying half way through. I need to know that at least I can keep moving until the very last second. I could feel myself grunting and gritting my teeth as they only clenched tighter. 

"I hate her!" In a burst of anger, I screamed at the sky. Even if everything was dark and going against me, this was the one thing that I could guarantee I wouldn't change my mind on.

"That damn whore couldn't think of anyone but herself." A few tears began to fall down the sides of my face at a quick pace. 

"Hey kid. Who taught you that type of language?" I looked down to find a pathetic excuse for a human being, led alone someone who I would trust and talk to. I aimlessly continued my wander around the sky, flying higher than I had ever been taught to before. 

"Where'd you get those fierce wings!" He then proceeded to whistle at them. "I just want to talk kid, I promise I won't hurt you." My fist just got tighter and tighter. He didn't need to know that I was angry, he didn't need to know that I was crying. If I could just act like I don't give the slightest crap I'll be good, that's what heroes always do anyway, don't they? Act so calm and unbothered right before they rid the world of the wrong lives. I was too focused on figuring out how to escape him, I ended up leading myself right into his lap when a flock of birds flew by and knocked me out of my senses. 

"God damn it, those damn birds." I could only quickly mumble under my breathe before he would begin to notice. 

"Not too happy now, are you kid?" He began to laugh but I couldn't figure out at what. "You see kid, I'm a hero. Here to save you, from your misery. Now I won't ask for your name but you should know I'm the pro hero War Hawk. I know it was just a coincidence that I saved you but that accident really didn't do me or my quirk justice. 

"Don't call me that." He had a startled look on his face I could tell. A look that said he claimed 'I didn't do anything wrong.' I couldn't even bother waiting for a reply so I sighed and began preparing my explanation. 

"Kid. An appalling word in itself. I can't stand it. It claims that you're a child but can't be treated like one, that you're not an adult yet you hold forth all of its responsibility. A scary word for a weird period of time in a child's life, only three letters yet it holds the burden of a life time, the burden of being a child." He had a face on him that said he didn't have a clue what was happening, they never do, heroes never did. All that they would is pretend to understand and cooperate with things that they can't even begin to comprehend, or rather agree to what they're signing their life away for. 

"You're really thoughtful for a ki- young boy. I know you don't believe it, but you don't have to act so nonchalant all the time. It's okay to smile and laugh. I know this dump can make you act like an asshole, but I've been through it too, and I'm just here to give you hope in your future. It's not over yet for you." He really thought that those were words of hope; I would rather cave and die in this shit than end up a false prophet like him. I hope he doesn't hold that name to heart. He had lived a terrible life like me yet is able to tell me that this is the best it gets from where we come from? I wasn't about to let my entire life be decided upon me based on heroes and their idea of how to rule the justice system. If they were so perfect, they would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for the regulations the government put out. I'm going to make use of my quirk in a way I know would benefit society, instead of cause destruction and distortion as everything else had done. At this point, I was going to take any chance I get to leave no matter what it had been. I wasn't planning on waiting out my life like every other person I knew. 

Oh of the little luxury I've had, I was still the only one in this senseless town that could see that there was still hope for us; we weren't just wasted quirks, we had actual talent. Everyone, everyone I know is just, such, a waste of talent.


End file.
